A Little Reminder
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Set a few weeks after "I Will Always Save You." Regina and Emma are still working to recover from the accident. Life hasn't stopped for them, but they've embraced it. Tonight is Emma and Regina's night out; outside of Storybrooke. Emma has a surprise for her wife and Regina's curiosity takes over. SwanQueen!
1. Life's a Gift

**A/N - **Thank you for the reviews on "I Will Always Save You!" Glad you enjoyed it! This one's shorter, right to the point. I didn't want to act as though Regina and Emma were all cheery and bright again, because what happened was rough. They're not completely depressed, but there've been some rough moments. This, in a way, is them making progress on the healing journey. So, here's a short look into their lives now! Reviews are appreciate and welcome! Enjoy!

* * *

Several weeks after Regina returned, things went back to the way they'd been before the accident. Much to the surprise of both women, life picked up relatively easily. Of course, they hadn't forgotten, but somehow, they were making it work. Regina and Emma realized how fragile their life together was, and they swore never to take any of it for granted.

Yes, there were times where one of them would retreat- Emma had, after all come back from the dead and Regina from a mental Neverland- but it never lasted long. They'd become so in-tune to each other, that they always helped the other come back to reality. If Regina spent the day in bed, Emma would stay home and she and the kids would lay in bed with her. David was happy to take over a couple of shifts if it meant he were helping his daughter.

Dani and the twins became Regina and Emma's center of happiness all over again. They made sure every moment they spent with them mattered. They were there when Dakota said Dani's name for the first time, and they were there when August said "mommy." No moment was left undocumented by Emma and her camera. Every day that they spent with their kids, Regina and Emma were grateful. They made a promise to each other to be present, and they kept each other to it.


	2. A Night to Remember

Emma had a surprise for Regina. She'd been planning it for a few days before the time came to go through with it. She and Regina had been in bed together- Emma's body pressed against Regina's back. They'd just been talking about plans for the day when Emma told Regina to get dressed. "Something nice," Emma said. "I'm taking you out."

Regina smiled to herself, "And where are we going?"

Emma gave her wife a squeeze and whispered in her ear, "It's a surprise."

* * *

Downstairs, Dani was playing happily with her stuffed werewolf that Red had given her. The twins were babbling to each other in some made up language they had. When Emma descended into the room, Dani beamed up at her mother."You look pretty ma ma!" The little girl was in shock at Emma's outfit; a tight-fitting black dress, and she balanced on four-inch heels. Emma rarely wore dresses, it wasn't her style. But this, her evening with Regina, it was a special night.

"Thank you, baby girl," Emma said as she kissed the top of Dani's head. "Mommy's going to look even better," she predicted.

There was a knock on the door and Dani ran to answer it. Emma caught her daughter before she turned the knob, just to make sure it was who she'd expected. "Hey, Red," she greeted.

"Damn, Em, you went all out!" Red exclaimed. She picked the toddler up into her arms and signaled for Emma to spin in a circle. "If that doesn't turn her on, I think you're gonna have to look for a new wife!"

"Very funny," Emma said dryly. "Thanks again for doing this. I owe you one."

"I'm not Gold. You don't owe me anything."

"Granpa Gold!" Dani cheered, recognition of his name clear in her eyes. Red carried the little girl into the living room.

Emma waited at the base of the stairs. "Regina? Almost ready?"

"Yeah," Regina called through the hall.

"Baby girl," the blonde said as she entered the living room. "Remember the rules?"

Dani nodded robotically, "Watch Augggie and Dakota, help aunt Red, and no whining."

"Good," Emma nodded. "And Red, you remember the rules?"

Red rolled her eyes, "No spoiling."

"That's right," Emma smiled. "Ok, I guess we're just waiting on Gina."

"I'm here," Regina announced from behind. Emma spun on her heels and her jaw fell to the floor. Regina was wearing a navy, blue dress that came down to her knees, matching heels, her charm bracelet, a black belt, and a black clutch.

"Mommy's bootiful!" Dani blurted out.

A small smile spread through Regina's lips. "Thank you, sweetie."

Emma hadn't seen her wife so glam-ed up in months. When she recovered from her shock, Emma took Regina's hand. "I'll call you on our way home," she said over her shoulder.

"Take all the time you need," Red choked out through stifled giggles. She knew they wouldn't be home until morning.

Emma put Regina's coat on for her and held the door open, like the gentlewoman she was. "You look incredible," she complimented before they stepped outside.

Regina felt herself blush slightly. "Thank you. You look great, too."

Emma closed the door behind them as they entered the frigid air. Their exposed patches of skin were brutally assaulted by the icy breeze that swept over them. For a moment, Emma cursed herself for wearing a dress in 20 degree weather.

With a click of the key, Emma unlocked Regina's door and helped her in. Then, she rounded to the driver's seat and turned the ignition on. "Ready to have some fun?" she smirked at Regina.

Regina gleamed back at her wife. "Always."

* * *

Emma drove through the black night carefully, and stopped when she arrived at the border. Regina tensed up beside her. The last time she'd been there, she'd lost all of her memories. There was a reason she hadn't gone back.

"Emma, what are we doing here?" Regina asked coldly; her excitement had turned into anger.

Emma cut off the engine and turned to Regina. "We're going out, Gina. Not to Granny's, but _out_. Out of Storybrooke."

Regina shook her head fervently. "No. I- I can't! You know what happened last time! Why would you bring me back here?!" she cried.

She tried to yank her hand from Emma's, but the blonde didn't let go. "You remember our wedding day? The present I gave you?" Regina nodded nervously. "You said Daniel's ring wasn't what meant the most to you, but that our life was." Gently, she slipped Regina's ring finger off and held it up. "Gold still had the potion. He and Blue are making more of it for others." From her coat pocket, Emma retrieved a clear vile with a crystal, blue substance in it. Without warning, she dumped it onto Regina's ring. A purple wave washed over the piece of jewelry and Emma placed the metal band back on Regina's hand. "There," she said.

"It's too risky!" Regina urged. "What if it doesn't work!"

"It'll work," Emma said calmly.

"What if it doesn't!"

Emma locked eyes with Regina. "Trust me. It'll work." With her hand holding Regina's, she started the car. Inch by inch, they got closer and closer to the town line.

"Wait!" Regina shouted. Emma slammed on the brakes. They were right in front of the orange line.

"Gina, look at me," Emma soothed. "I love you. Nothing bad is going to happen, ok?" Regina took three deep breaths and Emma pressed the gas pedal until they were finally out of Storybrooke. When the whole car had passed the border, Emma looked over at Regina. "Babe?" Regina glanced down at herself and then at Emma. "Gina?"

"It worked," Regina breathed. "I- It worked!"

"I knew it would," Emma smiled. She placed a kiss on Regina's cheek. "Now, let's have some _real_ fun."

* * *

It wasn't a long drive out of town. Regina watched in amazement as they passed countless stores and restaurants. Other than on TV, she'd never seen so many brightly lit buildings. Sports cars zoomed by them and Regina marveled at the sleek designs. They drove by several homeless people and Regina was reminded of the Enchanted Forest; the beggars that she'd overlooked countless times as queen.

The streetlights were more vibrant than they were in Storybrooke. With every intersection they drove through, Regina was astounded at how many cars gathered together. Most people in Storybrooke walked everywhere. But, people in this world seemed to rely on cars more.

Every once in a while, Emma peered over at Regina. She found the woman's astonishment endearing and answered every one of Regina's questions happily; "That's a McDonald's, babe," and "Applebee's is just the name."

Culture shock wasn't the right word to describe Regina's experience. All she could muster was a quiet, "My goodness."

"We're here," Emma said as they pulled up to Olive Garden. She un-clicked her seatbelt and ran to Regina's door.

Regina took her hand and stared at the exterior. "A restaurant that's a garden of olives?" she asked innocently.

Emma snorted, "Not exactly." The two strode hand-in-hand up to the host. "Reservation for Swan-Mills," Emma informed the man.

The host looked down at his list. Regina noticed how young the man was; he couldn't have been any older than Henry. "Right this way," he said. With two electronic menus, he led Regina and Emma to a booth in the back.

The women sat across from each other; the light above them created a luminescent glow. A perky waitress in a white shirt and green tie welcomed them with a smile and a list of wine. With her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and little to no makeup on, she greeted them warmly." "Good evening. I'm Katie, I'll be your server. What can I get you two to drink?"

Emma scanned the list, "Do you have any apple wine?"

Katie looked confused. "I'm sorry, we don't."

"We'll just have red wine, then. Thanks."

"Apple wine?" Regina asked when Katie left.

Emma shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Regina set aside the tablet and leaned forward. "So, are you going to tell me what the occasion is?"

Emma gave her a sly smile, "It's still early, Gina."

Katie returned to the table with a bottle of merlot and a metal ice bucket. She held it out for Emma to look at, and to act is if she knew what she were doing, Emma gave an approving nod. Regina couldn't help but laugh at her wife's performance. Katie poured wine into each woman's glass and left it in the bucket. "Thank you," Regina said.

Having decided what she was going to get, Emma waited for Regina. She couldn't take her eyes off of Regina's charm. It was as though she were being given a reminder of Regina's elegance. When she finally placed the menu aside, Emma smiled across the table. "Lemme guess, lasagna?"

Regina shook her head, "Close. Fettuccine Alfredo."

"Oh, mixin' things up, huh?"

"I'm full of surprises," Regina played along, a wistfulness in her voice.

Emma leaned in as well and grasped Regina's hand. "How did I get so lucky?"

Regina's lip curled back in a sly grin. "I'm pretty sure I- the former Evil Queen- am the lucky one."

"You were never evil, Gina. Just misunderstood."

Regina smiled politely. "Thank you, dear, but I'm quite sure misunderstood people don't take people's hearts and hide them in vaults." She lowered her voice at the last part, keenly aware that they were not in Storybrooke- around people who knew her past. To outside mortals, she'd surely sound institutional.

"Potato, po-ta-toe," Emma shrugged. To her, this was married life at its finest. They lingered in each other's eyes for a second as Emma stroked Regina's hand. "How are you?" she asked softly.

"I'm all right," Regina answered honestly. In that moment, she truly felt at ease.

"Good," Emma smiled.

"And you?" Regina observed as Emma's hair fell from behind her ear. She could see faint streaks of gray mixed in with Emma's golden locks, and she couldn't help but be enchanted by them. After 28 years of not aging, Regina actually appreciated life's milestones.

"I'm with the woman I love and the mother of my children. I couldn't be better," Emma said. She watched the twinkle in Regina's eye and felt goosebumps rise on her arms.

"My dear, Ms. Swan, I do believe you're trying to make me blush," Regina looked away, her cheeks hot in embarrassment.

"Ms. Swan-Mills," Emma corrected. "And yeah, I am. Glad to see it's working."

Regina eyed her wife anxiously. "Maybe we should call Red, you know, check on the kids?"

She started to reach for her cellphone when Emma stopped her. "Babe, they're ok. Red wouldn't let anything happen to them."

"I know, but-"

"Nope, this is our night, Gina." Regina reluctantly left her phone in her purse. "There you go," Emma chuckled.

"Emma?" Regina asked in a quiet tone. "Can I ask you something?"

"No," Emma said in a deadpan voice.

Regina dismissed her wife's dry sense of humor and asked anyway. "How- I mean why- What I'm trying to say is... How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"All of it. How have you been able to keep it together?" Genuine curiosity laced every word Regina uttered.

Emma didn't understand the question. She didn't think she'd been doing anything differently than Regina. They both had their moments of uncertainty, but she wasn't any better. "Babe, what are you talking about?"

Regina sighed and thought about how to explain it better. "After everything that's happened, everything I did and said to you," she whispered, "how are you still here?"

"Where else would I be?"

Regina flustered and sat back, out of the light; a shadow covered half of her face. "I don't know. It's nothing."

"No, Gina, what is it? I'm listening." Emma gave Regina's hand a comforting hug.

Regina's lips pursed together. "It's- I'm amazed at your stamina. I said horrible things to you, Emma. Gods, I tried to kill you!" she hissed.

"But you didn't," Emma reminded her.

"I know, I know." Regina took a breath. "I guess it's just... Sometimes... I'm afraid you'll leave." She was ashamed to say it, scared that Emma would be insulted. She didn't really believe Emma would leave, but the idea wouldn't stop nagging at her.

"Hey," Emma said. "Regina," she searched her face. "I am never leaving you."

"You did, Emma. You almost did."

Guilt filled Emma's heart as she remembered that night. "I know I did. If there had been any other way, I swear to you, I would have taken it. I would never leave you if I could help it." The silence filled the space between them and Emma grew impatient; she got up and slid into the seat next to Regina. With one arm around her wife, Emma spoke carefully and slowly. "I love you, Regina. Don't ever doubt that. I'm not leaving."

Regina melted into Emma's hold. She wasn't self-conscious about the PDA as she had once been years before. If anything, she appreciated it; it was a reminder of how far she'd come and how much Emma meant to her. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

"Don't be. Thanks for telling me." Emma kissed Regina's nose and thumbed away a fallen tear. "We'll get through this."

* * *

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Emma basked in Regina's beauty as Regina talked nervously. Emma's plans were still working out, and she only hoped they continued to go as well. At the end, the bottle of wine was still half full; they were both sober enough to savor the night. When Katie offered dessert, Regina said no, but Emma ordered the tiramisu; Regina had never had it before.

The delicious sweet arrived and Emma offered Regina the first bite; she loved it. Next to her apple turnovers, it was the best dessert she'd ever had. Emma read Regina's expression and chortled. "Told ya it was good."

"Not 'good,'" Regina said through mouthfuls. "Heavenly."

Katie came by with the check and Emma paid quickly; her nerves started to get the better of her. Regina sensed Emma's anxiety, but had no idea what it was for. When the plates had been scraped clean and their leftovers were in boxes, it was time for Emma and Regina to leave. Unbeknownst to Regina, their night wasn't over yet.

It was even colder outside when they left the restaurant, but Emma's adrenaline kept her warm. They left just how they'd arrived: holding hands. In front of every store, holiday lights were strung up in the empty trees. Regina enjoyed their walk down the street. She was still happily observing the outside world and the way people interacted with each other. Unlike Storybrooke, everyone else was a stranger to one another. The familiarity of her environment was gone and replaced with inquisitiveness. Regina could have gone on for another several blocks without stopping.

Emma checked her coat pocket and made sure it was still there. If she lost it, the whole night would be ruined. She had to make sure it was safe and sound. She used the car ride to set up the mood. Regina's favorite music rang through the car- soft jazz- she held her hand, and kept her eyes safely on the road. They made it back to Storybrooke without a hitch. Neither of them were harmed, and they both had their memories. Emma made note to herself to thank Gold again when they got home.

They drove through town slowly and, as much as Regina had enjoyed the outside world, she was happy to be back. The hustle and bustle of foreigners was now just a memory; though, the holiday lights and happy faces were not.

After some confusion on Regina's part, she followed Emma into Granny's Bed and Breakfast. The blonde mumbled to Granny- something Regina didn't catch. The gray-haired woman handed the Emma a set of keys and smiled knowingly at Regina- who was still rather lost.

"Emma?" Regina watched as the blonde fumbled with the keys until their door finally opened. Emma pulled Regina into the room and gathered her wife in a long anticipated embrace. Without looking, she gave the door a nudge with her foot and closed it.

"Babe, you gotta sit down," Emma told her after kissing her.

"Why?"

"You'll see." The brunette sat on the foot of the bed and waited expectantly; she could see Emma's ears turn red. "God you're gorgeous," Emma marveled. Regina, overcome with bashfulness, dropped her eyes. As best as she could in her dress, Emma got down on her knees and looked up at her wife. "Tonight- it's been great. I loved being with you. I loved talking with you. I loved listening to you. I loved every moment of it." Emma inhaled deeply and steadied herself. "You asked me what the occasion is, and now, I'm gonna tell you. Five years ago today, I asked you to marry me and you said 'yes.' You said 'yes,' and you made me the happiest woman in the world. Since then, we've had three kids, we've sent one off to college, and we've survived the craziness that comes with being fairytale characters. I wouldn't take back any of it. These have been the best five years of my life, Regina, not counting the several before it. I never knew this kind of happiness existed until I met you."

Regina's eyes started to fill with tears. "Emma-"

"You, Regina, are amazing," she went on. "You are so beautiful. You're caring, you're an excellent mother, and you're the love of my life." Emma took a box out of her pocket, and held it out. Regina sucked in a breath as she instantly understood what was happening. "If I've learned anything by being with you, it's that love is the strongest magic there is, and that I never want to lose you." With nervous hands, Emma opened the case and showed Regina the ring. "I read somewhere that, in Europe, people wear their wedding rings on their right hand." She plucked the ring from its holder and took Regina's right hand. "Regina Mills-Swan, as long as I'm breathing, you will never be alone. Will you marry me... again?"

In a shaky laugh mixed with a cry of joy, Regina nodded. "Yes, I'll marry you again."

Emma's lips parted so wide, Regina could see her wisdom teeth. She jumped in the air and swung Regina in a circle, much like she had when they found out they were pregnant with the twins. When she set Regina down, their lips crashed together like a wave onto rocks. Regina was lost in Emma's touch until the blonde pulled away. "Let's do it. Right here, right now."

"What?"

Emma held Regina by the waist. "We don't need a ceremony, Gina. We already did that. This- this is just for us."

Regina shook her head and smiled at Emma. "All right, then let's do it. You first."

Emma stayed close to Regina, their foreheads met in the middle. She didn't waste any time; Emma recited the words she'd rehearsed: "Regina, you are the woman of my dreams. I love you for all that you are, for all that you've been, and all that you'll be. You have my heart, Gina. You and the kids- you're my life. I can't imagine living without any of you. You showed me how to care about others; how to feel so deeply. You taught me how to believe in things, even when I didn't want to. Every morning that I get to wake up next to you, I thank whatever Gods there are that led me to you, because I am never letting you go. I never would have guessed that a lonely, self-centered, bounty hunter could end up with the most gorgeous woman on earth and have a family. I swear to you, that you will always be my number one and that I'll always I love you." She ended her speech with a passionate kiss on Regina's lips. "Your turn," she grinned.

Regina searched her brain for words that could match Emma's. "You've had time," she sighed.

"Just say whatever comes to your mind," Emma assured.

Regina could feel Emma's heartbeat in-between them, and she remembered their wedding day. She could see Emma in the white shirt Snow had passed down and her hair the way Red had styled it. She saw Henry standing by his blonde mother in his tuxedo, looking every bit the man Regina had hoped. Before she knew it, words were spilling out of Regina's mouth. "I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You showed me how to be good taught. You taught me what family meant and how to love unconditionally. You let me know that the Evil Queen was just a title, and not who I was really was. I love your courage and your patience- qualities I only hope to achieve someday. You, Henry, Dani, and the twins are my world. I don't know who I'd be without you. I know I'm not always the best at expressing myself, but please, don't ever feel like I don't love you or appreciate you, because I do. With everything I am, I love you, Emma. I fell in love with the Savior and that was the best thing I ever did. I promise you that I'll always love you." Regina closed her eyes, but she could feel Emma's smile.

"I guess we're married again," Emma grinned. Her fingers began to loop around Regina's, her other hand on the base of Regina's back.

"I think there's something missing," Regina mused.

"Oh, right." Emma took her phone out and played their song, "Ho Hey." Slowly, the two began swaying to the music.

"I meant something else," Regina said coyly.

"And what would that be, Mrs. Mills-Swan?"

"This." Regina pressed her lips against Emma's and fell into her arms. That's how they danced; connected through a romantic kiss that combined their love for each other.

When they broke apart, Emma caught something moving in the corner of her eye. "Gina, look." She glided over to the window and stood behind Regina, her hands around her waist. "It's snowing." They watched as light flakes fell through the air and stuck to the ground.

"It's lovely, Emma." Regina dropped her head backwards onto Emma's chest and they continued to sway together. "Now, where were we?" she asked. "Oh, that's right." With one hand, Regina pulled the blonde behind her and towards the bed.

Regina nestled her nose against Emma's and their lips were locked again. Both women started undoing each other's dress and kicked off their heels. When they were standing in just their undergarments, Emma couldn't take her eyes off of Regina's slim figure. "Three kids later, and you're still smokin' hot," she chided. She couldn't say anything else, because Regina had already drawn her in for another make-out session.

* * *

After what seemed like a marathon of love-making, Emma and Regina laid encased in each other's hold. The burgundy sheets hugged their bodies as they rested on their sides and faced one another. Emma ran a hand through Regina's dark hair, while Regina smiled faintly and brushed Emma's scar.

"What are you thinking about?"

Regina smiled dreamily, "I'm imagining your mother's face when she finds out we renewed our vows without her." She and Emma joined together in laughter that echoed through their small room. "And about you," Regina added.

"What a coincidence. I was thinking about you too," Emma smirked.

"I meant what I said, Emma; no matter what I say or do, I love you."

"I meant what I said, too; you will never be alone."

They'd forgotten that Emma's music was still playing until one song in particular came on. "I love this one," Regina sighed. She hummed along to the words: _"Well baby I've been here before, I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew ya, I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march; it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah..."_

"You have an amazing voice, Gina," Emma said as she nudged the woman. "Sing to me?"

"Emma," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Please?"

After a brief staring contest, Regina lost. She cleared her throat and waited for the words to pick back up. In her husky voice, she began to chant along. _"Well there was a time when you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show that to me do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you? And the holy dove was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah... Hallelujah... Hallelujah... Hallelujah... Hallelujah..." _

* * *

Emma and Regina spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. All their worry and fear seemed to dissipate with every breath they took. Regina lost herself in Emma's brilliant, green eyes. Emma's heart skipped a beat every time Regina spoke. In a way, they felt as though it were their first night together, all over again. Married for a second time, the couple talked about anything and everything. Nothing stopped them from reflecting on the past and planning their future. They had their whole lives to spend with each other, and they intended to enjoy the next several decades together. That night was merely a reminder of what they thought they'd lost sight of; hope. Emma was alive and Regina remembered, that was established. But now- now was the time to start again. And that was exactly what they were going to do.


End file.
